YuGiOh: Bakura's Vengeance
by Twili Wolf
Summary: Months after Yugi defeated Atem, he thought everything would be fine. But when an old friend becomes a foe and an ancient evil returns, will Yugi and his friends be able to handle it alone? Or will they have to look to the past for help from Atem somehow?
1. Bakura Swears revenge

_I would first like to start by saying, if you are reading this, Thank you very much. I hope you enjoy my work. I do not own anything. All credit goes to the creators and writers of Yu-gi-oh. Please R and R. Thank you._

Bakura sat there in his room. He had looked over his deck numerous times. He sighed. What had his life become without the Millennium Ring. It was all Yugi's fault. If he hadn't freed Atem from the confinement of the puzzle, Bakura wouldn't be alone.

"It's my turn to take vengeance."He thought to himself.

Though he hated being controlled by the evil spirit of the ring, he missed the confidence the spirit brought to him. Someone who wasn't afraid to fight, someone who had a plan even if it failed. Bakura wanted that feeling one last time. To accomplish this though, he had to travel back to the place it all began and where it all ended.


	2. The Gang's together

Yugi woke up in a cold sweat. Why was this nightmare still haunting him? Every night since his duel against the pharaoh, he kept having the same reoccurring nightmare. A young woman screaming his name, the Pharaoh lying broken, nearly dead on the floor and all his friends banished to the shadow realm.

"I don't understand." He thought to himself. "What does all of these mean?"

He laid there in his bed thinking. Who was the mysterious young woman? Who was trying to hurt his friends?

"If only pharaoh was here, he'd be able to help me sort this out." He looked up to see his Grandfather, Solomon Muto, standing in his doorway.

"What's the matter, Yugi? You've been talking and yelling in your sleep for the past hour." His grandfather said taking a seat on his bed.

"Grandpa, I'm sorry if I woke you up. It's just…" Yugi started but didn't know how to tell his grandfather.

"It's just what? You can tell me." Solomon said.

"It's nothing just a bad dream." Yugi said. He hoped that his grandfather wouldn't see through his lie.

"Alright, well try to get some rest." His grandfather said walking out of the room.

Yugi laid back down and drifted off to sleep again.

After Yugi woke up again, he looked at the clock.

"Oh no, I'm late." He said jumping up and getting dressed quickly.

He was supposed to meet his friends Joey, Tristan, Tea, and Duke over half an hour ago. He quickly darted down the stairs and out the door.

"Where is Yugi? It's not like him to be late." Tea said looking around.

"Just relax, I bet Yug just got hung up doing something for his gramps." Joey said.

Tristan sat back on the bench looking around. "Hey guys, there he is." He quickly shouted.

"Where?" Joey said.

"Come on, man. I'd recognize that spiky hair anywhere." Tristan said laughing.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late. I overslept this morning." Yugi said half smiling. He didn't want his friends to worry so he figured he'd keep anything about his nightmares to himself.


	3. something from Yugi

"So where's Duke?" Yugi asked.

"Apparently something new is going on with his company so he couldn't make it today." Tea said looking at Yugi.

She could tell something was bothering him.

"Oh well that's fine." Yugi said, "So what should we do today guys?"

Joey started to open his mouth but was cut off by the ringing of a cell phone. He pulled it out of his pocket and opened it.

"Joey Wheeler here. Yeah? You got it. We'll see you soon." He hung up the phone and slid it back in his pocket.

"Who was that, Joey?" Tea asked.

"Probably his boyfriend looking for him." Tristan said laughing followed by Yugi.

"For your information, that was Serenity. Apparently one of her old friends came in to town today and she wants to meet the gang." Joey said.

"Well it looks like we finally have a plan for today now don't we?" Tea said.

"Let's go guys." Yugi said.

The four friends took off walking towards the park when Yugi suddenly stopped. He felt a cold shudder run down his spine as Bakura walked past them. What was with the scowl across his face? Bakura had always spoken to them when he passed. Why was he acting different?

"You ok dude?" Tristan asked.

"huh? Oh yeah, I'm fine." Yugi said.

They continued walking and entered the park.

"Joey, Tristan, Tea! Over here." Serenity shouted from a park bench. They all ran over to her and she hugged each of them.

"Guys, this is my friend from Jr. high, Jen." She said pointing to the girl next to her.

She was a young woman, probably about 18 years of age and tall. She looked almost just like Serenity.

"Hey everybody, Serenity's told me a lot about you all." She said with a smile.

"Let me see, You must be Tristan," she said pointing at him, "and you must be Tea. I can surly recognize you from the pictures, Joey. And this must be the king of games himself, Yugi Muto." She said.

"Yup, that's all of…"Yugi stopped his sentence short.

"No way." He thought to himself. "That's the girl I've seen in my dreams."

He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Yugi tried to wrap his head around this. Jen was exactly how he remembered her from his dreams. He didn't realize that he had been blankly staring at her when she spoke his name.

"Um, Hello? Earth to Yugi." Tea said grabbing his shoulder.

"Huh? What?" He said jumping when she grabbed him.

"You've been acting weird today. What's bothering you?" She asked and all of them turned to him.

"Yeah, Yug. You have been acting a little out of it." Joey said. Yugi thought for a minute.

"Should I tell them or keep it a secret?" He thought.

"It's nothing, you guys. I guess I just got a little distracted." He said scratching his head.

"Ok then." Tea obliviously knew he was lying but she decided not to call him out on it.

"So, Serenity tells me that all of you are really into Duel Monsters. Is that right?" Jen asked.

"You can say that again. I was a finalist in Duelist Kingdom, a Battle City finalist, and quarter-finalist in Kaiba's Grand Championship Tournament." Joey said almost boastfully.

"And I don't think I have to explain myself, do I?" Yugi said.

"Nope, you sure don't." Jen said laughing.


	4. Bakura's anger

"That insolent little swine. How dare he mock me?" Bakura thought.

He stopped and leaned against a wall.

"I swear to you, Yugi Muto. One day, I will have my vengeance against you. I swear it."

This time he had spoken out loud instead of thinking it. Since the spirit of the thief king that inhabited the ring was now banished to the shadows, Ryou never thought he'd feel alone. At most, he thought he would feel relieve and peace. Why did he feel malice towards Yugi and his friends?

He could still hear the voice of the spirit ringing through his ears,

"Take your revenge. Yugi is the reason you are alone in this world. But I wish to help you. Find the ring. Release me once again." Ryou sighed.

He turned and walked out of the alley. "Just you wait, Yugi. Soon, we will play your last shadow game."

_I understand that my chapter's involving a glimpse at Bakura are not very long right now. The main thing is I'm still just making this up as I go. I promise for my readers that I will really give you a good look into the mind of the Bakura I've created. I hope you keep reading and enjoy it. please give me feed back. Thanks._


End file.
